


Ink demonth  year 2020 prompt number 27- fighting

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Crime Fighting, Multi, Post-Break Up, Swearing, Transformation, audio tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Eventually it had to come to this. Allison Pendle against her former friend and fellow voice actor Susie Campbell, for the Draftistor and Inkbank's safety. Even though all this mess started because of Joey Drew himself. The question is who will live through it?
Relationships: Susie Campbell/Allison Pendle, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 3





	Ink demonth  year 2020 prompt number 27- fighting

Allison quickly slurped a soda can as she looked around the empty set of Inkbank's Heavenly Melody performance stage, before putting it in the nearby trash bin as Thomas Conner, her husband's voice called from the Transistor. "Careful Allison, you remember that night right. Everyone loved you out there. Well everyone except them. Still can't believe it happened though, because those four must have planned it." She nodded at the painful memory of seeing her husband fall into the ink after saving her life from the Bended four barely a night ago in the crowd of people, before pushing the troubling thoughts out of her head and looking at all the audio logs of the Drafted people inside the Draftsistor, including Audrey Warner the Archgate newscaster, Lacie the famed chief mechanic and part time bike rider, Grant's defensive shield of maths from his accountancy career , and the most recent one Wally Franks from the janitor services of all people with a long range attack. 

So as she did the decent thing walking over to the bench in her brown dress, with Thomas's army boots replacing her broken high heels , she pushed play on Audrey's first as Audrey's voice hotly called out. "I have to find my friend Shawn Flynn. Sure Mr Arch keeps on telling me to focus on work and drop the subject since Sammy Lawrence keeps on trying to push the whole Bendy party agenda on the SVC our rival company's broadcasting radio. But he's older then me, but not in his 60s, so he can't have retired now. Something's fishy and the cops are probably in on it. I think I'll go ask that Polk guy. Polk, did you see Shawn before he went missing? Wait, what's going on with the other guy? What's happening to me?"

A vague male voice whispered as the log cut off. "Amen Mrs Audrey Warner, for your sacrifice is prove of your misplaced love for meddling and the safety of the city. Rest assured, you will see Mr Flynn soon within the country." Norman Polk's voice then yelled. "Who in the blazes are you, why are you wearing a Bendy mask and what are you doing to Audrey?!" "Shh, sheep sheep. It's time for sleep. But we still need to not to squeal Polk." Then the feed cut off on the audio log as Norman got knocked out. 

Thomas muttered. "Well that's not good. Audrey was one of the brightest kids I've met while at my old job. Pretty sure she annoyed some of the higher ups due to her outspokenness, but somebody needed to say things nobody liked round here. Hey Allison, let's try Lacie Benton's tape next! She was an old friend of mine. From all this." Allison Pendle agreed as she pressed play.

Lacie Benton's voice muttered on the tape. "Been nearly four months since Bertrum went missing after Joey nearly screwed up Bendyland. Ulcer is still giving me grief. Sheesh, guess I'd better take one last ride on my pa's old bike before I pass it onto my kids. One way to get over those bunch of morons who say stuff to everyone on the radio and mess up work is hit the road, kind of soothes my head. " The sound of a Harley Davidson bike engine revving was heard along with Lacie's laughing, until she noticed something. "Wait, something moving out there tonight? Christ, better hit the breaks before I-". 

Then everything got cut off to the sound of a bike crash as Thomas switched to the one of Grant Cohen with a sigh. "Lacie was one of the best people I know, well apart from me in repairing things. She wasn't in the same field as me, did engineering, which got some people in a tiss over her sex and race, though I always held a candle to her as a friend. Wonder what Grant felt in his last moments." 

Grant's voice stuttered. "The n-numbers aren't adding up. Drew is obviously committing fraud for something seriously big in the project department, though Henry has a cleaner sheet. Something isn't right here in Wonder-rise. Bertrum called me earlier and said Lacie went missing two weeks ago. I just want to go to the Country and get a break from my job. Oh hello there Susie." "Hi Grant. Mr Drew said he wanted to see you. Said he had something big." "Mrs Campbell, if it's in light of my most recent discovery it can wait. Heading off to warn the police, whistle blow about all the stolen money a certain somebody is hoarding." "What did you just blather about me Grant?! I don't pay you to spy on me, I paid you to keep a clean sheet." Joey Drew yelled.

Then the sound of Joey Drew yelling at Grant, before unsheathing the Drafitistor, as Susie ran away in terror caused the tape to turn off before the final audio tape containing Wally Frank's last words turned on. Also it sounded like someone else was heading towards the duo as the chief sanitation department guy complained about his personal life and job issues. 

"Gees willikers tape recorder, something's smelling bad in Inkbank here and it's not the sewers and plumbing. Folks are going missing, infrastructure is falling apart all over the districts, the animations aren't being finished on time at Sillyvision anymore and all of this ink machine stuff keeps on raining ink all over my employees. Hey, get this. Joey said he wanted us to donate stuff to the break-room pedestals. "To appease the gods." Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind. But hey he writes the checks. I'm telling you, if another pipe bursts I'm getting out of here. Whoa what the-gurgle!" 

Then the sound of something striking Wally's chest in the middle of the sentence made the tape end mercifully. Allison then heard a familiar voice call out to her from the other side of the empty set room. "Allison." Thomas whispered. "We both know that voice Allison. Isn't that Susie Campbell, the previous Angel of Inkbank? Think she switched jobs to community organising. Guess she ratted you out to the others due to you taking her spotlight. We both saw her turn on us that night when I got stabbed and you fell." The gruff words didn't ease Allison's fears as she replied back while following Susie's voice to the Alice Angel themed set. "There's no telling what the Ink machine could have done to her Thomas. If it's messing up Sammy Lawrence, then there's no telling what she could do now." 

Susie Campbell was struggling to breath as she sighed out. "Allison you are-here?". She still looked the same, all wearing a stole, an Alice angel shaped dress, high heels and a odd ring along with her yellow hairband. Allison sighed. "Yes I'm here. But why did you let me lose Thomas last night to the Draftsistor? You saw grant, so why didn't you stop Drew?" Susie shuddered. "What else could I do? We both know in this city Drew has half the city in his pocket-you left. It-hurts. 

"Give it back, give it back Allison! Not yours-ours." Susie muttered angrily while Allison replied while nervously watching her drip ink all over the set. "What do you want back? Your old job, which I had already quit to work for Nathan? The draftistor? Our friendship? Alice Angel's trust?" "Careful, something's not right here Alison. Susie seems to be hiding something." Thomas warned from the sword as the wrongness intensified. 

Now the calmness was starting to evaporate as Susie Campbell yelled out loud while hitting Allison on the face, running up to the recording booth and writhing in pain. "No not that, give it back, give it back ,it back. Thief! O-nly one angel. We ca- ne-er be-me one. I'M ALICE ANGEL!" Then Susie turned into a distorted version of Alice Angel as all the lights flickered in and out while hitting the glass with her own bare hands ,while Susie screamed in anger and pain. 

Allison moved her headband, only to find horns broken as Thomas groaned with genuine panic. "Oh, that's not going to be good. Susie's lost her mind to the ink." "So me oozing was just the start?" Allison shuddered as she readied the draftsistor to fight Susie Campbell, or Malice Angel as the turn analyser was telling her. Allison was tempted to make a quip about it fitting her two facedness, but decided against it.

Now the battle field was humming with a song, Lonely Angel for Susie Campbell, but something seemed off in the radio signals. "I'm just a lonely angel, sitting here by the self. I never gave up hoping. That somebody would come along. If it wasn't for you we'd all become.." The lonely angel song seemed distorted, so Allison kept on dodging the ink blasts with Lacie's Jaunt function and Wally's Sweep function as a counter attack. 

Malice hovered above most of the blasts only for two of the Sweeps to hit her wings as Malice yelled. "Disgusting fake Pendle. You dare clip an angel! I'm going to slice you to ribbons." _"Malice code gauge down by 25%. Good start."_ Grant's voice hummed in approval as the Calculate function shielded her from the Searchers that were now starting to crowd the studio, they were all wearing concertgoer clothes that Allison vaguely remembered her own fans wearing, just to make things worse. 

"Help uss Angel!" The Searchers moaned while Malice muttered sourly. "Ungrateful witch. Should have stuck to being the understudy." Then a stray arrow prop nearly grazed Allison's shoulder while Thomas yelled. "Allison!" She nodded. "I'll live ." Then she returned the favour with Audrey's Gleam as the good Alice sobbed. "Help us, help us, help us Allison! No matter what Joey said to her, Henry was here. I had to do it, she made me!" Now that confused Allison about what else Henry had done while he hadn't been sending letters to everybody, as Susie snapped. "Won't you help us? We only wanted your help. If not then die like a good little errand girl!" 

Thomas's Hunt function slammed down like a jaw. 

Malice Angel faded away, to reveal an inky sobbing slug-like woman, who still vaguely looked like Susie Campbell. "Help-Sorry. Don't want-go back. To-the puddles. Swan-rou-like fish in a bowl. I was like this at first. Next it made me an angel." Alice also sobbed as Allison sadly took the cartoon human fusion into the draftsistor. "I'm-sorry. Should have tried harder to stop her." "It wasn't anybody's fault Alice, maybe Joey's own."


End file.
